


The Announcement

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre and Semir have an announcement to make
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 2





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hive_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hive_mind/gifts).



Herzberger waited in front of his house holding a small bag containing a bottle of wine, his shift ended a while ago and on any other day he’d be heading to his garden, but not today, this day was special.

Bonrath should be arriving any minute so they could head to the party they’ve been invited to earlier that week, that in itself wouldn’t be all that surprising had it not been brought up by the last person Herzberger expected it from.

Andre Fux himself.

They were on friendly enough terms, but the chief investigator and Semir’s former partner had been always far less sociable than his colleagues. When he joined their department two years ago, their station had been going through some major changes and Andre was just one of the many new officers sent to replace the ones who abruptly resigned after the death of one of their own.

When he strutted into the station the first time and asked Hotte where he’d find his new partner, Hotte was momentarily doubtful he was speaking to a trained police officer and not some playboy who lost his way to the bar. Black suit, maroon-colored shirt with no tie and buttons opened down to his collarbone, shining black dress shoes, nicely styled hair; he looked nothing like a cop to put it simply.

Right off the start they had problems with getting along as Andre seemed to enjoy taking control of nearly any situation they were part of and much to both Hotte’s and Bonrath’s dismay, Semir didn’t step in to tell him to cool it, quite the opposite, in fact, it was like he met his match and where he once worked with the two of them quite happily, once Andre entered the picture, it was just the two of them and nobody could get in between.

Even when Dieter brought them the case information they needed, the pair would hastily retreat to their office and not consult a damn thing with them. If things didn’t go according to Andre’s expectations, he’d walk back and forth, giving them hell as if he was the boss of the place, it was just awful in those few first months and Semir hardly did anything to back them up.

“You gotta stand up for yourself, I’m afraid I can’t do much,” Semir shrugged helplessly one day when Bonrath complained Andre insulted his abilities to drive their brand new Porsche.

“Why not, you’re his partner, so tell him to get off our backs,” Bonrath grumbled and crossed his arms, tapping at his forearm in frustration,” I’m just not familiar with the car yet, it’ll come to me.”

Semir patted him on the back then, smiling compassionately.

“Aw, don’t worry, we know you’re trying your best.”

Hotte chuckled then, earning himself a swift glare from his partner, he raised his hands defensively.

“Hey, I said nothing.”

“You think I’m a bad driver too?” Bonrath demanded and when Hotte hesitated for a second, Bonrath threw his arms up and turned around.” Why do I even bother---”

Semir laughed along with his colleague when Andre emerged from their office and headed straight towards them, that typical steel-eyed expression he carried so often back on his face. Semir turned to face him before Hotte could say anything.

“What, are we heading out?” The Turk asked, his smile falling immediately at his glaring partner. Andre nodded and placed his hand on Semir’s back until the Turk moved along with him.

Sometimes Hotte genuinely wondered if Andre knew of any other emotion other than pissed.

The man in question turned his head around as if he could hear Hotte’s thoughts and smirked.

“Tell Bonrath to stop crying in the bathroom and get the Porsche on the road, you two are coming with us on this one.”

Hotte sighed.

Although Semir appeared to be going along with anything Andre did, there were times when not even those two got along and during one rare occasion when Hotte just happened to be walking past their office, he heard them having one such argument. They weren’t screaming at each other, but Hotte could tell by the tone they used at each other, this was something building up.

“You can’t have a say in everything,” he heard Semir’s voice first, sounding very cross. They made sure to put their blinds down prior to this, so Hotte couldn’t actually see them, but he heard them pacing.

Then Andre’s voice sounded from the opposite side of the room, not as heated as Semir’s, at least not yet.

“I can and I will, this isn’t just about you.”

“But I’m still as much part of it as you are, we had an agreement Andre--”

“ _ Agreement?  _ I think you’re forgetting you wouldn’t have been here talking right now if it wasn’t for me back then,” This time, he heard a clear rise in Andre’s voice and Hotte shuffled a little closer to the window separating the office from the hallway, now rather curious about the argument. He heard Andre’s footsteps as he walked towards the opposite end of the office where Semir seemed to be standing, the Turk said nothing and Hotte could only imagine the look Andre must have been giving him.

The guy knew how to be terrifying.

“I trust you as my partner, but that’s it,” Andre continued on, his voice lower now when he faced no resistance this time. “There’s nothing more to it.”

Semir was far too quiet now and Hotte became a little worried, maybe he should knock on the door, make something up? He felt bad for Semir, Andre’s words sounded hurtful.

Hotte could hear a rustling sound like somebody was putting on a jacket and then he heard Semir’s voice, at last, it was very quiet and he could hardly understand what the Turk was saying.

“Fine, I’ll be going then,” that sounded as hurt as Hotte anticipated his friend to be from his partner’s words, Hotte slowly backed away from the window and retreated to the kitchen nook not far behind so he could act like he only went there to make his coffee.

The door swung open then to the sound of Andre’s protesting voice.

“Going where? Semir!” His shout was silenced when Semir slammed the door behind him. He left down the hallway immediately after even as Andre opened the door and called after him.

Now the other officers were staring at Andre standing at the door all by himself after his partner stormed out, all eyes curious about what was happening. Andre noticed and promptly snapped.

“What are you all staring at? Mind your own business,” he then retreated back to his office, slamming the door with enough force that shook the glasses in the cupboards.

The stunned colleagues stared at the closed door with surprise and confusion and muttered quietly amongst one another what the hell was that all about.

Hotte debated if he should simply return back to his table and pretend like he didn’t hear a thing, but the pained look on Semir’s face when he exited the office lingered in his mind, so he headed to the parking lot instead.

Halfway through he figured it was probably pointless if Semir left, but then again, it was the middle of the day and they still had a couple of hours to go. Hotte met the receptionist on his way out, she was looking out into the parking lot with a concerned expression.

“Semir’s gone out?” Hotte asked her and she looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah, what happened? I’ve never seen him this upset.”

Hotte didn’t really want to give off any specifics, so he just said what everybody had seen.

“Seems like he had an argument with his partner, who knows what about,” he sighed and headed to where he could see the smaller man leaning against a railing across the parking lot, gazing across the road.

Almost everybody had an argument with Andre at this point, himself and his partner far too many times to count, but it was nothing more than jabs at their competency rather than the open admittance there was nothing more to your partnership than that, partnership.

Every team built a strong friendship as they worked together and Semir had befriended most of their colleagues right away, so to be told by his own partner he didn’t consider him a friend must have been hurtful.

Hotte walked up to Semir and leaned against the railing next to him.

“Everything alright?” The older man asked, Semir turned to him with tired eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Were we that loud?” Semir wondered and turned his gaze back to the road ahead, not answering Hotte’s question.

“No,” the older officer shook his head,” But I figured I’d ask when you stormed out of there like your shoes were on fire.”

Semir let out a short chuckle.

“Yeah, well, I have a flair for being dramatic,” he admitted lightly and exhaled heavily.

“Did you have an argument with Andre? Joining the club at last?” Hotte nudged him with an elbow.

Semir looked down to the ground, chewing on his lower lip.

”Sometimes, Andre and myself just don’t agree on everything and I guess today is one of those days.”

“You know how it is between me and Dieter, we disagree on things on weekly basis, it happens, Semir,” Hotte reassured him, even though Dieter never said anything as harsh as Andre did a while ago.

“Right,” Semir’s words were flat, but he smiled at his colleague anyway.”Thanks.”

Didn’t help him much, but at least I tried.

“No problem.”

Hotte went back to his work after that and Semir eventually returned to his office. There were no more raised voices after that, instead the office fell into complete silence and if it hadn’t been for the lights coming from underneath the door and the edges of the blinds, Hotte would have thought nobody was in there.

The silence hung heavily between the duo even as they left at the end of the shift, Semir bid his goodbyes to his colleagues and walked out of the door without sparing his partner a single glance, Andre said nothing and followed him.

Looking back at it now after what happened the following week, if they talked it out like two adults, things could have been different, but then again, one thing led to another.

The call was sudden, Dieter and Hotte have been in the process of inspecting a truck driver when their radio came to life with those dreaded words.

Officers down, need back-up

They rushed back to their car, leaving the confused trucker behind with nothing more than citing and sped to the location of the report.

At the time nobody knew what happened, all they knew was that Andre suffered grave injuries and Semir only narrowly escaping with his own life, somehow got his partner back in the car and drove them out of a forested path until he reached the highway where Dieter and Hotte ultimately found the car haphazardly parked with the passenger door open and Semir leaning inside, desperately trying to tend to Andre’s horrific injuries. His guts were practically spilling out from a massive gaping wound in his stomach.

Miraculously, Andre recovered, but after that quit, the force and Tom replaced his spot at Semir’s side.

Tom was the polar opposite of Andre and the atmosphere completely changed at the station with the new uplifting presence. Everyone likes Tom and it must have been refreshing for Semir as well to get for a partner somebody he already knew, as they revealed to be already well acquainted prior to their new partnership.

That’s how it’s been till now, Andre eventually returned, but working as a single unit since he couldn’t be partnered with Semir anymore. The trio occasionally works together on each other’s cases if the option is available and Hotte noticed the tension that was there between the two former partners seemingly resolved itself.

Andre eased up a bit and Hotte had even heard him laugh out loud when accompanying Tom and Semir, his old controlling persona resumed, but he was definitely much more bearable to be around.

It looked like even his strained relationship with Semir got better after all, since the two enjoyed each other’s company frequently and Andre occasionally went to Semir’s office just to have a chat. Hotte was glad for that.

But that still didn’t make it any less weird when Andre suddenly invited everybody to his house for a party.

Over announcement that had something to do with himself and Semir.

He kept wondering about that all day and even as he waited for his partner to pick him up, he couldn’t put his finger on why would Andre pick his house to tell them something Semir and himself had come up with?

They could have done that at the station.

There was no more time to worry about that, he could already see his friend’s car pulling up.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Dieter asked him when they left the city behind and continued to drive onto the highway.

“We are, those are the directions Andre had given us this morning,” Hotte retorted and looked at the map laid out on his lap,” There should be a road to our right in a minute, his place is right down that.”

When Dieter pulled off on the dirt road and drove quite literally right into the forest, he looked around skeptically.

“Are you really sure you’re not reading it wrong, there aren’t even any electric poles around here,”

Hotte poked at the spot on his map.

“That’s where he told us to go, look!”

“He could be messing with us, wouldn’t be the first time,” Dieter grumbled but drove on.

“Chief got the same address as us, he wouldn’t mess with her,” Hotte stated determinedly.

But it was true he felt the same way as his partner, there was nothing but trees for the longest time until they came upon a large clearing right ahead.

And both men’s jaws fell open.

“Good lord….” Hotte breathed and took off his glasses.

Dieter just stared speechless, driving slowly down the path leading up to a massive manor ahead.

Fine gravel replaced the sandy road and the well-cut grass carpet surrounded the large property they drew close to. The towers peering high over the tall stone wall surrounding them resembled a renaissance castle and the metal gate peaking far into the sky with Feuerkranz decorating the top along with an emblem in the middle, was no less astonishing than the building it protected.

Before their car came to a full stop, the gate began to open itself and Dieter turned to his friend.

“There’s no way in hell he actually lives here.”

Hotte folded the map close and placed it in the glove compartment.

“It’s the right place though, they even opened the gate for us, so go on,” he nudged his partner to get the car going again.

When Dieter drove inside, the courtyard had already several cars parked along the circle connecting it to the main path, so he parked it behind the last one and they both got out.

Right away their gazes went up, staring at the magnificent structure, easily as large as an entire stadium. The main entrance had a grand staircase leading up to it and the sound of music could be heard coming from inside.

Dieter and Hotte exchanged a look and began their ascend.

There, by the door stood a young female on one side and a young man on the other like two bouncers, when Dieter and Hotte approached them, the girl smiled.

“Hello, mind telling me your names?” She asked.

“Dieter Bonrath.”

“Hotte Herzberger.”

Satisfied with their answers, the girl nodded to her companion and they pushed the door open, revealing the grand interior along with a gathering of people in the center of the main hall.

Music played in the background, tables with various foods were spread out neatly for the guests and a large chandelier hanging right beneath the staircase leading up to the upper floors illuminated the numerous gold-framed paintings and statues decorating the walls.

This place was outrageously fancy.

They recognized some of their colleagues amongst the various guests, gazing up and around the place with as much awe and disbelief as they have been doing themselves for the past five minutes since entering.

Andrea ran up to them with a glass of champagne between her fingers, a look of utter astonishment on her face.

“Can you believe this place?” She said,” They have people serving food, there’s even a bartender mixing drinks across the hall!” She pointed out excitedly.

“How did Andre afford all this?” Dieter asked in disbelief.

“Beats me, maybe he won the lottery?” Andrea sipped on her champagne.” I haven’t seen him around so far.”

They met with the rest of their colleagues one by one and those who seemed to be acquaintances of Andre and Semir from their personal life, they didn’t shed any more light on why Andre had access to such property. When Tom appeared, walking down the grand staircase, Hotte immediately went to meet him and blocked the chief inspector’s path before he could continue wherever he was going.

“Tom, do you know why Andre wanted us to meet up here? Does he really live here?” He bombarded the younger man with questions.

Tom looked around pointedly.

“Well, he invited us here, so I’d imagine? Why, do you think he’d gather us all in some random building?” He wondered with a chuckle.

“Do you see what this place looks like? It’s like a palace!” Hotte exclaimed.

“I think it’s more of a manor, but I see what you mean,” Tom nodded, holding his chin thoughtfully ” It could be a hand down from his family, he once mentioned his father died.”

Hotte opened his mouth to ask him about that, but the music stopped then and everyone’s attention shifted to the grand staircase at the top of which Andre and Semir stood side by side. They exchanged a couple of quiet words, before both slowly walking down.

“I’m not someone who enjoys speeches, but considering the current circumstances, I made an exception,” Andre began as the guests looked on, Hotte noticed Engelhardt standing by one of the tables with a small knowing smile on her lips. Did she know what the news was?

“Most of you know that I’m a cop, don’t worry, I was surprised too when that happened,” he paused while the guests chuckled to his comment,” Most of you know that I’ve been partnered up with an Omega for most of my time, much to popular belief, it wasn’t love at first sight, he might tell you it was, don’t believe him,” Andre pointed in Semir’s direction as the Omega in question smiled sheepishly.

The cogs slowly but surely began to turn in Hotte’s head.

“I feel like I’m at a wedding, where is he going with this?” Dieter whispered beside him, Hotte shushed him.

“It was just a partnership, he was my colleague the same way I was his, there was nothing more to it,” Andre continued, the words ringing a bell of familiarity to Hotte’s ears, he heard him say that phrase to Semir once before.

The pair stopped halfway down the stairs and remained standing there. An odd expression crossed Andre’s features then, lost in thought as he stared below him at nothing in particular.

“Until there was, that is,” Andre’s hand slowly reached for Semir’s and their fingers entwined in a tight hold.

“Oh my god…” Hotte heard Andrea whisper in disbelief, her hand covering her mouth.

His own gaze kept jumping from their connected hands to the numerous guests expecting them to laugh, but the surprised looks spoke volumes this was no joke.

“We bonded shortly after Andre’s brush with death,” Semir began.

“Which it wasn’t,” Andre added.

“Yes, it was,”

That earned them another row of laughter. The pair smiling along with them and Andre released Semir’s hand to wrap his hand around his waist instead, holding him close.

“Well, one thing led to another, which is as child-friendly as I can put it…” Semir grinned at his mate when Andre’s fingers ran up and down his side.

Glasses dropped well before Andre said the words most of them already anticipated at this point.

“Semir’s expecting.”

Now it was Hotte’s turn to be speechless, of all the things he expected to hear that day, this didn’t even make it on the list.

The stunned silence accompanying his showed most of them were just as surprised, but the hall soon echoed with clapping and cheers from those who recovered first and Hotte saw Tom running up the stairs and pulling Semir into a tight hug, the Omega returning the embrace with laughter.

After everything Hotte had seen those two go through, witnessing the arguments, knowing how rough those early days were, his disbelief slowly but surely shifted to gratefulness and he joined those who clapped and cheered, feeling his own enthusiasm about the news quickly rising. Despite his inability to find common ground with Andre, he could see the genuine happiness on his colleague's faces while Tom continued to bombard them with hugs, it wasn't long until Engelhardt jogged up the stairs and pulled the taller man into a hug as well, mouthing congratulations and looking at Semir while likely asking them about the pregnancy.

Dieter and Andrea remained completely mute during all this, both too stunned by the news and the least Hotte could do was grab their glasses before they could be sent shattering to the ground along with the few others.

Some people had exited the building rather abruptly and Hotte could still see a few individuals who only stared in silence at the pair standing on the stairs, now finally enveloping each other in an embrace, Andre tilting Semir's chin up to press a kiss to his lips while they both smiled.

Hotte smiled then too and with the bottle of wine he brought, he made his way towards the pair, this deserved a drink.


End file.
